


Con Kitty

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [32]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal looks very cut as a kitten…</p>
<p>Picture can be found in the story on my LJ:  http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/34040.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con Kitty

“Come on, Neal, you can do this.” Mozzie was holding a rot with a small Mouse at the end in front of Neal.

When Neal got on his hind legs, Mozzie clapped. “Well done, boy! Oh, this would all be so much easier if you would be able to remember who you really are, Neal.” Mozzie mused.

He gave Neal a piece of smoked salmon, he knew Neal would appreciate the gesture. When Neal finished the piece, he looked back up to see if Mozzie would give him some more.

“No Neal, you need to work in order to gain something, let´s try it again.”

 There was a knock on the door and Mozzie quickly placed the rot on the table and walked to the door to open it.

“Peter, how can we help you?”

Peter scanned through the apartment and his eyes rested on the rot.

 “What have you two been up to?”

“Nothing. I was just playing with Neal, you know how he likes to hunt his toys.” Mozzie answered a bit to quick.

Peter picked up the rot and Neal got on his haunches again and made a begging sign with his front paws. Peter smiled; Neal made a very cute sight.

_A very cute sight_ … “You weren´t planning on using Neal for some con, were you?”

“Would I use an innocent pet for a con, suit?”

“Yes, remember when you used Satchmo as a seeing eye dog?” Peter looked frowning at Mozzie.

“OK, OK, that one time.” Mozzie sighed and walked up to Neal´s wine rack and poured a glass.

“Well, can you tell Neal when he changes back that I need to talk to him.” Peter, already turned to leave.

“I am not your messenger, suit.” Mozzie said defiantly.

“Just tell him. And don´t let me find out that some museum was robed with a cute kitten as distraction”

“As if they would know they were robed.” Mozzie mumbled.

Peter turned around and looked at Mozzie with raised eyebrows.

Mozzie quickly grabbed his glass of wine and took the rod to play some more with Neal.


End file.
